


SWS One Shot

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: Summer With Snape Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Desperate Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Omorashi, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Draco; where are you going? You know my daddy is gonna be by Uncle Lucius too,” Harry pointed out. He suddenly couldn’t help himself and gave off a gasp as he had to drop his trunk and hold himself tightly.“I’m just seeing if I…” Draco trailed off as he turned to look at Harry in concern only to frown as he saw what was happening. “You lied,” he muttered out. “You do you need to wee,” he added.Ron was staring at Harry in horror, eyes flickering around to see if he could find the toilet but he couldn’t see much over the crowd of people. “Can you hold it, Harry?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Summer With Snape Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580218
Kudos: 92





	SWS One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I never had a title for this one, it's more a continuation from the massive novel of mine. It's basically like chapter 102, it starts right where the big one ended

Harry got onto the Hogwarts Express with a grin on his face, he had never been happier than he currently was now. He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed and how fast it had all come together. After the night under the Whomping Willow, he hadn’t been sure what was going to happen. His father had been angry at everything especially the fact that Sirius Black, his godfather was innocent. He shook his head in amusement as he remembered that meeting in the Headmaster’s office.

*Flashback*

Harry was sighing loudly, didn’t his father think he could walk. He was borderline embarrassed actually that he was resting on his father’s hip but if it made the man calmer he would suck it up. Besides he knew that he wasn’t the only one who was being carried. Sirius was currently carrying Ron and he knew it was because of the bite so it could be worse all things considering.

“Dad, where are we going?”Harry asked quietly.

“To see the Headmaster, he’ll know what to do,” Severus said tightly as he made sure that both Draco and Hermione were keeping up.

“Is Sirius going to have to go back to jail?” Harry asked worriedly.

“No, he will not, we have Peter Pettigrew and that will set the ball rolling,” Severus promised him.

“Okay,” Harry had replied before he quieted again.

The walk to the Headmaster’s office felt like it took ages and Harry was so afraid that something was going to happen to let Peter go free and he didn’t want that. He was trying really hard not to think about the fact that his godfather technically was supposed to be his guardian. Just what did that mean for him and his daddy? He didn’t want to think about it, not wanting to get himself worked up over it.

Severus hissed out the emergency passcode that every teacher had and the guardian in front of the Headmaster’s office opened without a second thought. They all hurried up the steps, just wanting this to be over with. He gave a respectful knock before he let them all into the office.

“Good evening Albus, we have a problem,” was the first thing Severus said before he set Harry on his feet and nodded to him and the Hermione and Draco to go take a seat on the couch there.

Albus sat up from his chair, his blue eyes changing from confusion to suspicion as he caught sight of the man behind his potion’s master. He could see that the man in question had a student in his arms, and he wasn’t sure why that was. No matter, the old man still kept his hand on his wand.

Severus saw the move and winced, he had warned the man he was coming with his Patronus but maybe he should have specified just who he was coming with.

“Tonight the children uncovered something very peculiar, that I myself find it hard to believe and I was there for it,” Severus started off carefully.

“What happened?” Albus asked quietly.

“My godfather is innocent Grandpa Albus!” Harry burst out unable to keep his silence any longer.

Albus turned his gaze to the child in disbelief. “Impossible,” he breathed out.

“No, it’s not, it’s the truth. We caught Peter Pettigrew; he’s got the mark on his arm. We know the truth,” Harry told him seriously.

“Harry allow me to explain, you can’t just throw things on people like that,” Severus stated tiredly as he took a seat.

“No it’s fine Severus; just maybe explain a bit more on this catching Pettigrew bit. Where is Peter?” Albus asked tightly.

“Stunned and in a cage,” Draco chirped out cheerfully.

At this Severus and Sirius turned to face the blonde hair boy. “What?” Sirius asked in confusion.

“Well when Uncle Severus went to find you and Harry, Professor Lupin said that um the change was coming soon and he needed to make sure that Peter was secure. But you guys came back and we started walking towards the castle really fast. And then Professor Lupin suddenly ran away and the floating spell wore off since he left and I didn’t know what to do!” Draco said working himself into a state at the identical gazes that were suddenly on him.

Hermione sighed before she shook her head. “Well Sirius and Professor Snape were walking pretty fast and Peter transformed into a rat and so I stunned him and then Draco made a cage and we stuck him in it,” Hermione finished up with a blush on her face.

“What?” Sirius gasped out as he turned around just now aware that Remus wasn’t behind them like he had been before.

Severus was staring at his two students with a look of shock and a bit of pride on his face. This could have all gone bad very fast had the two

“Marvelous children,” Albus said breaking the silence that was in the office over the children’s words.

Harry was staring between both of his friends happily. “Thanks, guys,” he said sincerely.

“Yeah Harry, it’s fine,” Draco said a bit embarrassedly at the praise they were currently getting. He set the cage on the man’s desk, catching Harry’s gaze and trying to smile at the boy.

“Call the Aurors Albus,” Severus added a moment later. “And Amelia Bones,”

“Isn’t that Susan’s Aunt?” Harry asked in confusion. “Why are you flooing her?”

“She’s a very important person at the Ministry, and unlike Fudge, she cannot be bought,” Severus explained to him truthfully.

“What do you mean bought?” Harry asked carefully.

Here the adults in the office all shared a look, their eyes flickering from Draco back to Harry as they contemplated this answer.

Draco wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing and only gave an uncomfortable shrug. “My father buys him off,” he said with a frown.

“Uncle Lucius really does that?” Harry asked with a gasp.

“Yeah he does, and Harry don'’t ask him about this,” Draco pleaded out.

“I’m not, he doesn’t even like me anymore anyway,” Harry said with an uncaring shrug as if it didn’t matter to him.

“Yes he does,” Draco protested.

“No he doesn’t and it’s fine, I don’t care,” Harry said quickly before he covered his hands with his ears to let the boy know the conversation was over.

“You’re being childish Harry,” Draco grumbled out before he sighed and fell quiet.

“Can I go to the infirmary now?” Ron asked quietly when the silence started to become a bit increasingly uncomfortable.

“Of course, you can floo there. I think it would be best if Sirius and the children go with you,” Severus said.

“We don’t want them to jump to the wrong conclusions if they see Sirius here before the evidence is shown; Albus explained when the man went to protest.

“Fine, just keep me informed of the situation and maybe send a Patronus to Poppy, I don’t want her to get a heart attack overseeing me,” Sirius said with a frown.

Albus nodded taking that moment to do just that, and a few minutes later the children and Sirius all flooed to the infirmary.

*End Flashback*

Harry was giggling happily as he got onto the train, waving by to Hagrid and his daddy. He knew that his father would also be waiting at the train station to pick him up; he hoped his godfather would be there as well. He couldn’t help the excitement bubbling up in his chest. He had a family! He gasped once more as he realized something his Aunt Cissa would be there; he only hoped that his Uncle Lucius would accept him this time. He shook the thought away as he made his way to a compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus waved bye to the child, knowing he had the whole day to finish up with his end of the year work and figure out what they would be doing for the summer. As the train rode out of sight he started walking back up to the castle, remembering that moment in the office when he had thought he was going to lose it all.

*Flashback*

Once the office was cleared Albus turned to face his Potion’s Master. The man had a peculiar expression on his face and it didn’t take him but a moment to figure out why that was.

“Severus, you have nothing to worry about,” Albus told the man at once knowing he was going to work himself into a panic.

“Black is innocent Albus, he’s going to fight for custody of Harry. And he’s going to win,” Severus bit out anxiously.

“You don’t know that Sirius can be reasoned with,” Albus said soothingly.

“You don’t know Black how I do, he knows how much Harry means to me. This is the perfect prank he could ever do, he won’t let this go,” Severus said tightly. “I’m gonna lose my child,” he whispered out brokenly to himself.

“No you are not,” Albus said firmly wishing that tonight wasn’t the full moon. He knew that Sirius would have contacted Remus and told him of his plans and he knew that the Gryffindor would be able to help the Slytherin see that all was well. Until tomorrow Albus knew that Severus’s fears could not be abated.

“Albus, what do I do?” Severus asked as he started pacing around the office as if the old man hadn’t even spoken.

“First you are gonna drink some tea, and then I’m going to floo Alastor and Amelia and after we will be discussing this,” the old man promised him.

Severus gave nod, truthfully he wasn’t paying he old man any mind. He took a seat in the chair, trying not to panic. He didn’t know what he would do if Harry was taken away from him.

*End Flashback*

Severus knew that while the trial for Pettigrew had gone off with a hitch, they had wanted to wait on giving him the kiss as Sirius had protested that Remus would want to be a part of this. This only meant that Harry would try to come and he would be damned if his child had nightmares of that. He shook the thought away, he currently had other things to be worried about. Nothing had been said regarding his guardianship of his son, but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Black was currently going to St. Mungo’s daily to be seen by a mind healer and so the man had been too busy to try for custody but Severus knew it was only a matter of time. Could he even fight this when Black was the chosen guardian from Harry’s parents? He was also wrongfully convicted and he knew that Fudge would do anything to get the Black heir on his side. He knew it was only a matter of time and for maybe the 5th time in his life; he was frightened to his very core. He weighed his options wondering if Lucius would be of help if Lucius would even help him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on the Hogwarts express, Harry was currently in a compartment with Ron and Hermione, Draco and Theodore. The way they all sat made Harry feel like he had to choose which was why he was currently on the floor between both the rows so he was essentially in the middle of them all. The trolley lady had come and gone and there was an assortment of snacks and drinks all over their compartment. They had all bought a lot and nothing was said about the fact that Ron hadn’t paid for anything.

“What are you looking forward to most this summer Harry?” Hermione asked curiously.

“I don’t know Dad hasn’t said what we’re gonna do this summer. I hope Sirius can come too,” Harry added cheerfully.

“How does it even work out? Sirius is supposed to be your guardian,” Ron said slowly. “How does Snape still have you?”

Harry gave a small shrug. “I don’t know and I don’t care; I wanna live with my daddy anyway. I don’t know Sirius yet,” he said slowly.

“Don’t start Weasely,” Draco stated warningly.

Ron put his hands up in a universal gesture that let them know he was stopping there. “I was only asking,” he muttered.

“No one’s gonna take you away Harry, don’t even think that,” Theo replied as he caught the look on the Gryffindor’s face. 

Ron winced seeming to realize his mistake. “Nothing’s gonna happen, it was only me being stupid,” he added.

Harry nodded but he wasn’t so sure, what if his godfather said that he had to live with him now? He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, no he knew at this point, but he didn’t want to give up living with his dad. He wanted to go back to his room and all his toys. He squirmed in place for a moment as he tried to think this through. He didn’t realize it but his bladder was trying to alert him that it was time to be emptied. All he could think about was being ‘stolen’ away from his home and he didn’t want that.

“Harry mate, you wanna go to the toilet?” Draco asked after a few minutes of non-stop fidgeting from the small boy.

“No I want my daddy,” Harry replied with a frown as he pulled his knees up to his chest in self-comfort.

Draco gave Ron a dirty look, and he noted the other boy had the good sense to nod and make his own face at his mistake. Well at least he was owning up too it, why in the world had the boy asked. True, Draco had been curious as well, only he knew to ask his father when he got home not to directly ask Harry. That was stupidity at its finest.

“We will see him in a few hours, but in the meantime how about visiting that loo?” Theodore stated casually.

“I don’t wanna,” Harry said softly as he buried his face into his knees. He wasn’t crying yet, he was just worrying himself to tears it seemed.

Hermione looked up from where she had been digging into her book bag for a book. She looked around the cabin at the boys before her eyes landed on her friend before she made eye contact with the Slytherins.

“Is no one else aware that he’s regressing?” She asked after a moment. 

Draco rolled his eyes at the girl’s question. “We’re not stupid, we’re well aware of that,” he snapped out in irritation. Her stupid statements constantly pissed him off.

“Shut up Malfoy,” Ron replied automatically before he turned to look at Hermione. “What do you mean regressing?” He asked in confusion.

“Like emotionally he’s younger than us right now, it’s fascinating. I’ve never seen this before, I’ve read about it,” Hermione said her eyes bright in her excitement. 

Ron frowned before shaking his head, so that was the word for it. Malfoy had point; Hermione need not say everything she was thinking. “It’ll pass; he’s just trying to cope with what I’ve said,”

Theo sighed taking that moment to bend down so he was almost eye level to his friend on the floor. “Harry, look up buddy,” he said softly.

Harry sniffled as he looked up at his friend. “What?” He asked sadly as he wiggled in place.

“No one is taking you away from your daddy,” Theodore promised him.

“Yeah, Uncle Lucius would never let that happen. I know you think he doesn’t like you, but that’s just not true,” Draco promised him firmly.

“But Ron said that Sirius was supposed to be my guardian,” Harry mumbled out.

“And I was stupid; I need to get my facts together. No one is going to take you away from Snape, they would be stupid if they tried,” Ron said soothingly.

Harry gave a nod not sure if he truly believed it, but he had faith in Draco that his father would be able to make everything better. He had remembered that Uncle Lucius could buy the Minister off.

“Okay, now that’s settled, can we head to the toilet now Harry?” Theodore asked after a couple of minutes had passed.

“I don’t gotta go,” Harry said with a pout.

Theodore gave the boy a look of disbelief before he shook his head. They had a lot of time, he knew it would only be a matter of moments before Harry changed his words and they just needed to be ready.

“Alright,” he said lightly.

Ron was about to say something when he saw the Slytherin’s look and sighed. “Oh yeah, let him figure it out himself,” he grumbled. He shook his head before he got out his Chess set, knowing that one of the Slytherins would be up for a match.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To the surprise of his companions, Harry didn’t get up to use the toilet, the entire time they were on the train. Theodore just shook his head, feeling that maybe they had indeed overreacted but he had been so sure he knew what Harry’s potty dance looked like. As the train pulled into Kings cross they all stood up and stretched making sure they had all their things before leaving out of the compartment.

As soon as Harry stood up, he had to forcibly will his body not to squirm. He had been stubborn at first when Theo had told him to go to the toilet, and then later he had just ignored his body. Now he was starting to regret not going but they were all getting off the train.

He wasn’t even the last one out of their compartment and he knew if he stopped he would hold up the kids behind him. Keeping mum on his situation he stated nothing as he followed his friends out of the train and onto the platform.

“I’m gonna go find my parents,” Hermione told them as she turned and headed into the crowd.

“Me too, but I’ll be back,” Theodore stated as he headed in the direction of where his parents usually picked him up.

“There’s no point in me moving, I know mum is by Uncle Severus,” Ron murmured out.

Draco turned to give the boy a look of disbelief. “What do you mean Uncle Severus? He’s not your Uncle,” he sputtered out.

Ron shrugged. “That’s what we call him, Harry calls my parents his Aunt and Uncle,” he told him truthfully.

“Oh my Merlin,” Draco moaned out as he stared at the Gryffindor in question.

“What’s wrong with you?” Ron asked curiously.

“Daddy is Draco’s godfather he calls him Uncle Severus too,” Harry giggled out before he suddenly crossed his legs tightly.

“I don’t know what his deal is, we’re all related somehow anyway,” Ron said with a shrug. Normally he would’ve reacted but this year forced him to see some things and people in a different light. Besides he knew Harry liked Malfoy and he wouldn’t be stupid to say anything to jeopardize his own friendship.

“Shut up Weasely,” Draco stated weakly as he started to walk out.

“Draco; where are you going? You know my daddy is gonna be by Uncle Lucius too,” Harry pointed out. He suddenly couldn’t help himself and gave off a gasp as he had to drop his trunk and hold himself tightly.

“I’m just seeing if I…” Draco trailed off as he turned to look at Harry in concern only to frown as he saw what was happening. “You lied,” he muttered out. “You do you need to wee,” he added.

Ron was staring at Harry in horror, eyes flickering around to see if he could find the toilet but he couldn’t see much over the crowd of people. “Can you hold it, Harry?”

“Not really, I’ve been holding it since forever,” Harry whined out.

“This is your own fault,” Draco said plainly before he sighed as he let go of his trunk to see if he could see their parents.

“I know,” Harry said softly, and he didn’t want to wet himself here so he hoped that something could be done soon.

“I see them,” Ron suddenly stated as he started waving his hands around.

“Mr. Malfoy, Uncle Severus over here!” He yelled out.

“Weasley quit yelling, have you no manners?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Harry can’t wait, so no at the moment I have no manners,” Ron said bluntly.  
~*~*~*~*~

Severus turned at the same time Lucius did to see who was calling their name. He hadn’t thought ahead of telling Harry where to meet so this was his own fault. He was grateful at first for the Weasley boy shouting out to him, but still feeling like he needed to speak with him later about how he didn’t always need to shout.

“Father, Uncle Severus,” Draco said formally when the men were close enough.

Harry had turned away from the men, not wanting to look at the disgust on his Uncle Lucius’s face. The last time he had seen the man, he had nearly burnt his fingers off trying to take off a necklace. The thing which had been sitting heavy on his neck since that day, he didn’t want to face the man at all. Especially not now; given his current predicament.

“Ronald, your mother figured you would be with Harry, so we will go and meet her together,” Severus said with a nod.

“Yeah, I know but Uncle Severus do you where the toilet is?” Ron blurted out, his eyes flicking back to his friend and the boy’s dad.

“I do, are you in need of the facility?” He asked quietly.

Lucius took that moment to finally speak up. “I believe Ronald is asking for Emery,” he said giving the child who hadn’t turned around a stern look. “You do know you are being extremely rude don’t you little one?”

Ron was about to say something only to freeze at the soft tone of the man. This he hadn’t heard before but apparently Draco had the blonde Slytherin boy wasn’t fazed.

“Sorry,” Harry said quietly, refusing still to turn around.

“Harry, do you need to pee?” Severus asked bluntly as he made the last few steps to his child.

“Yes, can we go to the loo?” Harry asked anxiously. 

“We can, if you can turn around and face us that would be more respectful,” he added.

Harry sighed before he slowly faced the men. He was clutching the crotch of his pants for dear life but thankfully it was still dry. He couldn’t face either of them so he kept his gaze on their shoes.

“I will take him, Severus,” Lucius said after a moment. He needed to clear the air with this little boy and he didn’t want whatever this was festering for much longer.

“Are you sure?” Severus asked skeptically, not because he was worried Lucius would hurt him but because of the fact that Harry wasn’t in his Emery persona.

“Well you have the potion for him, don’t you?” He asked, knowing they were all planning to go out into public.

“I do,” Severus said slowly.

“I will give it to him once we’re in the toilet, it will be fine,” Lucius promised as he held his hand out for the vial. 

Severus gave a nod before quickly holding out the vial for the man to take before turning back to look at his child in question. “We’re going to talk later, you know better than to wait this long,” Severus told him firmly.

“It’s not his fault Professor,” Ron said weakly as he Lucius Malfoy boldly pick up his friend and disappear into the crowd. Was no one else worried that Harry might have just gotten kidnapped right then?

“It was Ron’s actually, he scared the pixies out of Harry earlier,” Draco chirped in.

“It was an honest mistake, I didn’t know,” Ron protested.

Severus sighed as he looked between the two boys. “What happened?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Keep your head down as much as you can,” Lucius told the child in his arms as he tried to quickly make his way through the crowd. He knew that at this rate he was looking at the child’s liquid ending up on both of them given the amount the child was squirming. He sighed before he exited the platform to land on the muggle side. He could see the toilets plain as day and quickly made his way to them.

Harry for his part knew better then to ask questions and was perfectly fine to enjoy the ride to the bathrooms when he suddenly gave off a choked gasp as his bladder contracted hard.

“Oh,” he moaned out fretfully.

“We are almost there,” Lucius said quickly as quickened his fast pace even more.

“But I peed a little,” Harry told him shamefully.

“Nothing a little magic can’t fix,” Lucius told him as he shouldered the door of the toilet and hurried towards a stall. He chose the big one to give them both more room as he set the child on his feet and locked the door.

Harry bent over at the waist once he was set down, his bladder having reached its limit. He could do nothing as he stood not even a foot away from the toilet and completely soaked his khaki trousers.

“Nooo,” he wailed as his voice broke off into a choked sob. He had been so close too and he peed himself in front of the man who he was hoping to win back favor. He closed his eyes as the tears fell down his face, ignoring the heat rising to his face as the puddle around his feet expanded.

Lucius only gave off a sigh, as he took in the sight in front of him. The child looked small, and bit pathetic, wet in his own waste, but he felt some sympathy for the boy. He sighed as he uncorked the small vial and gently pressed it to the boy’s mouth.

“Drink this please,” he requested kindly.

Harry sniffled, unable to stop the tear as he felt something against his mouth. “Why?” He cried out sadly.

“So I can help you clean up,” Lucius replied honestly. He knew he would be more inclined to help the child if he didn’t look like the Potter he was. He knew it was something he obviously needed to work on but that was neither here or there.

Harry didn’t open his eyes as he drank the vial, the sweet taste of the potion making him wish there was just a bit more in it. He was used to the process so he didn’t even flinch as it took effect. 

Lucius watched the child change from the Potter spawn back to the child he had loved and cherish that last summer. It was strange how strongly one could feel in regard to this small child. He shook his head and flicked his wand at the child cleaning up his clothes and his face before changing his clothes to something more suited for a child this age.

Harry for his part was currently hugging himself tightly trying to get some comfort. It had been a while since he had an accident like this, and he had forgotten how awful they made him feel. He wanted his daddy so much!

Lucius picked up the child a moment later, he could see the emotions flickering across the child’s face and he didn’t want the boy to start blaming himself.

“It’s okay little one, I’m not mad at you. Everything is going to be fine,” Lucius cooed softly.

“But you hate me,” Harry blubbered out.

“I do not, your father explained all this to me that day I saw you in the lavatory,” Lucius explain quietly.

“Oh, and you haven’t hated me at all?” Harry asked skeptically as he tried to calm down.

“No I have talked with both your father and your Aunt Cissa, I do not hate you. How could I?” Lucius said as he rubbed the boy’s back comfortably.

Harry kept quiet on that, he knew how the man could hate him but if the man was working through it who was he to try to stop him. Besides he knew that it would, of course, benefit him, in the long run, it always did.

“Come on, we have somewhere to be,” the man stated in a kind tone as he walked out of the bathroom with his nephew.


End file.
